herofandomcom-20200223-history
Genjuro Kazanari
Genjuro Kazanari is Tsubasa's uncle and a supporting hero of Senki Zesshou Symphogear. He is voiced by Hideo Ishikawa, who also played Itachi Uchiha. Appearance Genjuro is a tall and muscular man with gold eyes, spiky red hair, and a goatee. He is most often seen wearing a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pink tie with its end tucked into the left breast pocket of his shirt, light beige slacks and black and blue athletic shoes. Personality Genjuro is a mature, responsible man. He specifically identifies himself as OTONA (おとな/大人, meaning "Adult") in front of most of the crew, and acts as the parental figure for most of them. He has a warm and outspoken personality. Although he looks rough and goes to the dramatic side very easily, deep down he cares a lot about people around him, especially the Symphogear users. He is also a huge fan of action movies. He claims that he gained his superior fighting skills through "Eating a lot, sleeping well, and watching action movies". History Symphogear After the attack by Chris Yukine in the Nehushtan Armor, he becomes Hibiki's teacher in martial arts at her request. He later defended Chris so that she can use her Symphogear. He is Chris's chosen guardian when her parents were killed in a war eight years ago and she was rescued six years later. He blames himself for not being able to save her when Finé kidnapped her two years before the series. However they both made up and she willingly cooperates with Tsubasa and Hibiki under his command only. Symphogear G Symphogear GX Powers and Abilities Though not a relic user, Genjuro possesses enormous superhuman strength, enough to shatter a falling rock the size of a meteor with a single punch. He is also capable of other amazing feats, such as jumping to the top of an 8 floor building from ground (while carrying Chris), and jumping down safely from high places without protection. He is master in martial arts, and is seen sparring with Hibiki and crew. While he has no special resistance against Noise, he has on occasion defended himself against them by using the terrain as projectiles, and his strength is enough to hold out even against relic users for a brief period of time. Because Noise needs to materialize at the instant of their attack, Genjuro is able to snap that very moment and hit them to achieve damage even with his bare fists. Of course, this way of fighting is very inefficient so he still prefers to leave the fighting to the Symphogear users. He is the absolute strongest fighter in the series as he can easily gain considerable advantage even when he's fighting users of Complete Relics (Fine in the first season). However his body is still that of a regular human so he got mortally wounded in a single strike by Fine while he was distracted. In light of all his fighting capabilities, he still prefers to leave the fighting to the Symphogear users, so "those younger people could learn from experience". Trivia *He is the only male character in the series to have a song. *His voice actor, Mr. Hideo Ishikawa, actually studied in Vocal Performance major in university. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Military Category:Voice of Reason Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Siblings Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Big Good Category:Mentor Category:Businessmen Category:Supporters Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Bond Protector Category:Strong-Willed Category:Master Orator